1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is an apparatus to display an image and, recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is getting attention.
Since the organic light emitting diode display device has its own light emitting characteristic and does not require a separate light source, which is different from a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, it is possible to reduce the thickness and weight of OLED display devices compared to LCD devices. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display device represents high-quality characteristics, such as lower power consumption, higher luminance, higher reaction speed, and the like, when compared to other display devices.
A display device may include a display panel to display an image, a driver located at a rear or front of the display panel to supply a driving signal to the display panel, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) to connect the display panel to the driver. Here, the driver is located at the rear or front of display panel, and the FPCB includes substantially a 180-degree bent portion. However, such a display device has a problem in that the FPCB may be unintentionally separated from the display panel by the tension applied on the FPCB due to 180-degree bending of the FPCB.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.